


i let you win

by johnathot-seed (johns_gate)



Series: the baptist favours rebellion [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, mildly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johns_gate/pseuds/johnathot-seed
Summary: Silently, he rose from his seat, smirking as he began his approach. He saw her visibly tense as she heard his footsteps, before relaxing as she identified him as the cause of the noise. Not a month ago, and this action would have earned him a knife at his throat. Now, she outright dismissed him as being any cause of danger.How things had changed.





	i let you win

If the deputy didn't stop drawing attention to her ass, John was going to be in trouble. As much as he had trouble believing it at first, the fluid motions of hips were unintentional; a side-effect of just how absorbed she had become in the arcade machine in the long since abandoned 8-Bit Diner.

It was their usual spot for their trysts, but just recently sex had been the furthest thing on their minds. As much as he hated to admit, he was beginning to enjoy the company of Wrath. She was deadly and almost intoxicating; a temptation he could never refuse despite all his attempts to resist; despite all his atonements he still felt the inexplicable draw towards her. Hoping was futile, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind desperate for the Deputy to join the faithful. To join him. Try as he might, he couldn't quite convince himself that his eagerness was entirely due to his shared fate with her: the deputy's salvation now intrinsically linked with his own.

Joseph had told him to love her. 

At first, the very idea had been abhorrent: Rook's own actions had proved time and time again that she wasn't worthy of reaching Atonement, her wrath threatening to tear both the Valley and the Project apart, but he had acquiesced at Joseph's request. John was never much good with love, but he soon found himself enraptured by her indomitable spirit and the way she seemed to always touch him in all the right places. 

This wasn’t love, John knew that: the deputy choosing to remain enigmatic and almost impervious to his attempts to charm her. And yet there was something between the two of them that kept them coming back for more. 'It was the sex' he continuously told himself, but yet he could no longer lie to himself that their ‘stress relief’ sessions had become something more to him; could no longer ignore the undeniable want he felt whenever she was around.

Which was how he had found himself going to great lengths to repair the once broken machine after a passing comment from his deputy. Truthfully, John knew that should Joseph ever find out about the time spent with her it would lead only to trouble; but he was beginning to see the Deputy's own facade beginning to slip as she showed signs of finally beginning to trust him.

She had fixed him with a wary expression upon noticing the machine now in working order, and it was only after John's demonstration that it wasn't about to leak Bliss or explode violently that she had given him a rare smile, before striding over to it, forsaking the bar in her eagerness.

Her glee was adorable and oddly infectious - John had found himself smiling at the way she practically ran towards the fully functioning machine, a feeling he couldn’t quite give a name to blooming in his chest. It wasn’t an unpleasant emotion, but he could describe it with only one word: warmth. There was no shame as she sought an empty beer crate for elevation - “to help” she had proclaimed, although John knew her small stature was the sole cause - and there she has stayed for the past 40 minutes, the only sounds coming from the machine and the expletives uttered by Wrath herself as he presumed she lost.

John couldn't even find it within himself to grow weary at being left alone with his thoughts, not with the view he was blessed with; her hips moving almost hypnotically in tandem as she swayed animatedly. He cursed at just how tight her pants were, perfectly emphasising the curve of her ass, barely even noticing as a drip of condensation fell from the bottle and onto his jeans. This woman could lead him astray from the Path of righteousness, and he knew he would be powerless to resist.

Hand flexing, John watched her hips rock, as he tried to forget just how fucking heavenly it felt when she rocked against him just last night, craving the feel of her underneath him, panting and gasping as he -

"What did you say your high score was again, Seed?"

Her voice broke John’s lust-addled thoughts, and he offered a silent prayer of thanks for the distraction. 

"I didn't,” he replied, voice low, not trusting himself to giveaway just how badly he needed her right now.

She flung a look over her shoulder, winking at him in the process. "Scared I'm gonna kick your ass?"

He laughed, a genuine laugh, warm with his lack of inhibitions. "On the contrary Rook, I'm afraid you'll be setting yourself up for disappointment." He smiled to himself as he watched the deputy return her attention to the game, standing on her tiptoes as though the physical movement of her body would help her in the game. "It was, I believe, 80." 

The deputy snorted. "Huh. Thought it would have been 69."

"Your levels of maturity never fails to astound me, Wrath." 

"We'll see how mature you are when I finally beat you at your own game," she countered, her voice confident. "I'm already at 70!"

An almost indignant fury rose within him at the thought of the deputy besting him - at an insignificant game nonetheless. He would never hear the end of it unless he took care to make sure it never happened. Besides, he told himself, he worked hard on achieving that score. 

That pride of hers would have to be dealt with, lest it be her downfall.

Silently, he rose from his seat, smirking as he began his approach. He saw her visibly tense as she heard his footsteps, before relaxing as she identified him as the cause of the noise. Not a month ago, and this action would have earned him a knife at his throat. Now, she outright dismissed him as being any cause of danger.

How things had changed.

His hands ghosted over her waist, before settling firmly at her hips. The touch caused her to falter, and she cursed under her breath as she lost focus momentarily, almost losing. 

He laughed, low and smug, resting his head atop hers. Her taller stature courtesy of the crate she had commandeered was something he planned to take full advantage of. "Careful, my dear." She squirmed slightly under his touch, doing nothing but encouraging him further. "You almost lost.."

When the deputy didn't see fit to reply, John doubled his efforts: he had never been one to be ignored. The kisses he pressed against her jawline became greedy as his need for her deepened, taking pleasure in how her breathing hitched as a hand rose higher and higher, cupping a breast as she hummed in pleasure.

Rook shifted under his touch as he lazily began palming her through her shirt; a soft sigh escaping her lips as John's grip on her waist tightened, betraying his growing need for her. A soft whine from his deputy was all the encouragement he needed; a hand roaming upwards her exposed throat stroking softly as the other reached achingly low, sneaking behind the waistband of her pants. 

"Please," she breathed, allowing herself to lean against his chest as he marked her as his own. John nipped at her shoulder eliciting a shaky gasp that sent shivers of desire coursing through his veins like fire. 

John had never been one for cliches, but this woman was like a match to gasoline to him: igniting his desire; burning away the doubts and fears that plagued him. She cleansed his soul in a way John never thought possible. Perhaps that was how the two of them had become intrinsically linked despite their differences.

A tentative hand reached out to cover his own; a feeling so alien to him but far from unpleasant, and he faltered for a moment lest she refused his advances. She need only say no.

"Please," she murmured once again, repeating it over and over like a mantra; a prayer only he was witness to. A quiet part of him yearned for the day his own name would become an incantation spoken in that soft tone he had all too quickly grown to love.

For now, John would just have to settle for the fervent _‘don’t stop’_ that could barely be heard over the cacophony coming from the now abandoned game.

His hands fumbled at her belt buckle, and he swore inwardly at just how much of a fucking mess he was making of this. But still, she arched into his touch, whining as she looked up at him as best she could. The column of her throat exposed, she looked up at him through heavy-lidded hazel eyes.

" _John, please._ "

It felt as though the world had come to a stop around him at the sound of his name escaping Wrath's lips. Silence fell between them, with only the sounds of Rook's laboured breathing and the cheerful sounds of the game echoing around the room. 

She had never called him by his name before.

John breathed in. "What did you say?" he asked, trying to ignore the thrill he felt hearing his name fall from her lips as Rook continued to hold his gaze.

“I’m not fucking begging. Either fuck me or -”

She cut off with a yelp as John spun her round, her hands scrambling for purchase on the machine behind her as he closed any distance that remained between the two of them. His name spoken by his deputy sounding more beautiful than any hymn he had ever heard.

She truly was divine.

This was sinful, he knew that: transgressing so far from his path with the Project, and yet the feeling of her legs finally wrapping around his waist rivalled even the most intoxicating of highs he experienced back in Atlanta. 

Rook quirked an eyebrow at his sudden pause, but any quip she was about to make died in her throat as he pushed himself even closer to her; letting her feel just how hard he was for her.

"Somebody's eager," she smirked, as he fixed her with a steady gaze. "Isn't lust a sin, Seed?"

_Oh, but she was infuriating._

“Wrath, do you insist on continuing talking or would you rather we put your mouth to better use?”

Rook’s eyebrows shot upwards, exposing her own eagerness. Grinning, she wet her lips in anticipation, the very act of her tongue darting more than enough to earn John’s complete attention. “What did you have in mind? I’m open to -”

He had been patient long enough. She was interrupted with a kiss, bruising in its intensity, and she hesitated only a moment before relaxing into it, her hand behind her helping to support her own weight. His hand found its way to the back of her head snaking its way into her hair, and she whined as he pulled slightly so her neck was once again exposed. He broke the kiss, leaving her hungry for more, leaning back to study her.

He took in the sight before him: the deputy, _his_ deputy, looking at him through lust-addled eyes and a flush forming over her tanned skin. Only John ever got to see her this way; only he knew how to have her panting and gasping underneath him as he covered her in bite marks and bruises. 

He found himself absently stroking her hair as he admired her, a small smile playing across her features. "You're always so good for me, Wrath. So fucking perfect."

It seemed this was all it took for Rook to lose control: hands shooting out and grasping his collar, pulling him back to her with a carnal instinct, returning the kiss with a hunger that rivalled his own. Biting his lower lip, Rook began fumbling single-handedly at the buttons of his vest until he guided her with his own, helping her in her task.  
He couldn't find it within him to be indignant as she threw it over his shoulder, not when her hand reached for his chest, fingers softly tracing the scar he bore with a mixture of pride and shame with uncharacteristic gentleness. 

John couldn’t allow himself to revel in this touch; not when he was practically straining painfully against his jeans. Growing weary of just how fucking long it was taking for something to happen, he hoisted her up, ignoring her sudden exclamation of surprise, supporting her under her ass as he pushed her against the wall. Her moans were heavenly as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises; lips crashing against hers as Rook frantically struggled to shrug her shirt off, eager to bare herself to him fully. 

Chest heaving, Rook let her shirt fall to the floor, eyes locked on his. John found his eyes trailing from her flushed face to her breasts. Without thinking, he reached for the knife he kept in the back pocket of his jeans and in one swift motion cut through the fabric of her bra.

“Fucks sake! You have to stop doing that - I’m running out of them.” 

“I’ll get you a new one,” came John’s breathless reply, indulging in her soft whimpers as he languidly began to thumb over an exposed nipple. “Or, you could stop wearing them: it would be a far better use of our time if you didn’t -”

A sudden, almost deafening noise caused the pair to spring apart. The game alerting them of the Deputy’s failure began to reverberate around the empty bar, masking their heavy breathing. If John was mistaken, a cloud of disappointment flicked briefly upon her face, although he remained uncertain whether it was aimed at their being interrupted or her loss at the game she had once been gloating over. A small part of him longed for it to be the former, but all too quickly it was replaced with a scowl as she glared up at him. 

“You bastard! You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

He chuckled ruefully. “I did.”

Rook shoved him away in her annoyance.“I let you win!" she insisted, practically pouting in her disappointment. Had he not been too preoccupied with staring at her lips, John would have found great pleasure in the discovery of her latest sin. _Pride._

"Is that so, my dear?" He purred in reply, a hand loosely holding her jaw to maintain eye contact with her as he yet again closed the distance between them. "Because it seems to me that I won, my dear Lady Wrath."

Her brows furrowed even further in annoyance. John found himself regretting wiping the smile from her face: it was such a beautiful sight after all. Her flush only deepened as John softly ran a thumb over her bottom lip, shifting as best she could pressed against the wall and his body in a vague attempt to get as close to him as possible. The deputy’s lips parted slightly as he leaned down towards her, completely ignoring the consistent noise from the game beside her, and her eyes closed in expectation -

"It was a valiant effort, Rook, but not quite good enough."

A snarl tore from her throat as she opened her eyes only see him smirking at her, eyebrows raised. “You’re a fucking asshole, John.” Sighing, she pushed her hair back, lips curling in obvious distaste. “Move out the way. That fucking machine is doing my head in.”

John stepped back, an arm outstretched as he let her past. Rook paused for a moment, before mumbling something that sounded vaguely like “prick” as she reached down to pick up her discarded shirt, wrapping it around her chest in an odd display of modesty. 

"Never thought I'd see the 'scary' Baptist gloating over a game of all things," she huffed, eyes firmly looked on the leaderboard. "Even if he did fucking cheat.." 

John's heart thrummed in his chest as he watched enter the details he coveted over: her name. 

MJF. 

Not something he could use as of this moment, but a start. He was never the most patient of men, but in this, he would be. He would be worthy of learning her name.

“Now, are you going to finish what you started, or are you just going to stand there?”

John blinked as she spoke; her voice low and husky simultaneously pulling him from his reverie and igniting his lust for her once again.

Her hands were splayed out to the sides and a thrill ran through him at the thought of her calloused hands roaming over his body as they were wont to do. Instead, John steeled himself. "I think Wrath, I'm going to leave you to it, now that I've tempered your pride. I still have my drink, and I intend to enjoy it." 

Her mouth fell open in a small _o_ of shock. It was almost comical, really, the impetuous deputy standing there, mouth hanging wide as he denied her what she so clearly desired.

There was only a brief delay to her footsteps as he turned around, retreating to his previous post before he had felt the wild urges of lust. He picked up the discarded bottle, before taking both his seat and a sip.

He was hardly surprised to find the deputy almost upon him as he took his seat; a smirk playing across her lips as she approached. There was no malice on her face, and as she straddled his thigh it only pleased John to see just how wide with pleasure her pupils were.

“Didn’t your momma teach you it was rude to keep a lady waitin’?” she purred, as she hooked her arms around his shoulders. Detroit accent growing thicker, she continued, “Or is being a piece of shit a requirement in becoming a lawyer?”

“Do you intended on teaching me my manners, Wrath?” John asked, leaning back in his chair as he took in the sight of her almost bare form, amusement sneaking into his voice. “You? The very woman whose first words to me were ‘eat my ass’?”

“No.” All too late John noticed the hand sneaking downwards; a hiss of pleasure escaping from his as she began palming him slowly through his jeans. “I’m more interested in settling the score.”


End file.
